Stuck in Limbo
by BumbaMumbaJimJams
Summary: Santana was on her way to pick up her little brother but she never got there. instead she got stuck in limbo waiting for judgement to be passed on her. her only light is her guide, a serene blonde Seraphim.
1. Chapter 1

This was so not what she expected.

Santana was on her way to pick up her little brother Tony but stopped when she saw how some boys were harassing a girl.

She stepped in and told the boys off. The boys were pretty much ready to flee with their tails stacked between their legs. But this one boy, probably the leader, thought it would be funny to give Santana a push goodbye. Normally that push wouldn't have been that bad, but to Santana's never ending luck she hit her head in the fall.

The last thing Santana thought before everything went back was how she was gonna rip that kiss a second hole if she ever saw him again.

When she woke up next she was startled. She didn't recognize her surroundings. She was outside and the sky looked really weird. It was the nicest shade of blue she had ever seen but under the heavenly blue shone in quick phases a deep read and threatening tone through.

As she stood up she noticed she wasn't in her own clothes anymore.

Instead of her skinny jeans, red v-neck shirt and leather jacket she wore rather dark gray sweatpants with a matching dark gray shirt. Her shoes where missing and she was bare foot but the ground under her feet was warm and soft so she didn't mind it much.

All around her she could see wide space and almost no vegetation. In the distance she noticed a huge tower standing tall in the flat land. It's top glowed, kind of like Sauron's tower only that this top glowed a soft blue and didn't give you the stink eye all the time.

A groan brought her out of her LOTR thoughts and she quickly looked around. About twenty feet away from her was a girl with short blond hair and a dark creamy colored outfit, much like her own and groaned as she got up from the ground and looked around. Their eyes meet and Santana's dark brown eyes meet with hazel eyes with a golden shine to them.

The girl's eyes were as confused as she thought her own were. She didn't know where she was, how she got her or even why she was brought her.

She slowly made her way up to the girl.

"Hey." she said carefully. The girl gave her a quick once over.

"Hi," she said her eyebrows furrowed still seizing her up "do you have any idea where we are?" she asked and her voice was really nice. She never thought this much about a voice but this girl had really nice diction and a soft nasal tone.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember is going all Lima Heights on these guys. I'm Santana by the way." Santana stretched her hand out to greet the girl.

"I'm Quinn," she said as she shook Santana's hand ,"and now that you say it the last thing I remember is driving my car. And I was definitely not wearing this." Why that she pointed with a disapproving look at her sweat suit. Although this situation was more than creepy and weird Santana couldn't help but chuckle at Quinn's distaste of her clothes.

"Yeah well me neither. Where do you think could we be?" Santana asked. She had a slight idea where they could be but didn't want it to be true.

"I really don't know Santana and I think before we make ourselves crazy with guesses we should try to find out more about this place. What do you say?" Santana liked Quinn instantly and now she knew why. She had this HBIC aura around her like. She was as much a Queen Bee as Santana was a self proclaimed "prodigy of badassness".

" I guess it's the best we can do for now. I guess the most obvious destination would be blue tower over there. I mean the terrain is like flat and there is almost no vegetation so we can see what's coming our way and well we just don't have a better spot to start and look for answers."

"Sounds good enough to me. Let's go."

And like that both girls made their way towards the suspicious tower. The tower was pretty far away, which gave the girls enough time to get to know each other better.

Quinn was from Connecticut and had just started at Yale and was in the Creative Writing program. She said she also had the chance to study law but that writing was her passion and she wanted pursue that career. She was twenty one years old and had just planned send one of her manuscripts to a publishing house.

Santana told Quinn about herself, how she lived with her mother and little brother in Lima Heights and went to Ohio State and studied computer science. She knew she didn't look the part but she really enjoyed computers and programming and all that stuff and well maths was just too easy for her so she had been pretty much on top of her class.

About half way to the tower Santana stopped suddenly and started to point to a small kind of reddish spot about 200m away from them. They walked over and found a girl lying on the ground not that unlike Quinn and Santana themselves some time ago. She was rather petite and had long brown hair. She wore the same clothes Santana and Quinn wore just that her clothes were red.

Quinn got on her knees and shook the girl.

"Hey come on wake up. Are you alright?" at the sound of Quinn's voice the girl jerked upwards taking in a huge breath. She looked around frantically.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why..." Santana didn't want to hear this girl rambling anymore because seriously this girl had the most annoying voice.

"Take a chill pill hobbit. We don't know where we are either. Just calm down and tell us if you're alright." the girl still looked like a dear caught in headlights when Santana added, "oh and by the way I'm Santana and that," she pointed to Quinn, who was still kneeling next to the girl ," is Quinn."

The small girl seemed to relax a bit at Santana's words and grabbed Quinn's offered hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry for rambling but I'm really confused about our whereabouts. And I think it doesn't help to wake up in some strange place. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry and it's nice to meet you."

"So Rachel, " Quinn asked her , "we want to search around this place a bit more to find out exactly where we are. We are heading towards that tower over there. Want to come with us?" Rachel smiled a huge smile at Quinn, and Santana thinks she saw the blond blush a bit at the smile she was given.

"Thank you guys. I would love to. I don't want to be stuck here all alone."

The girls started walking again and this time they didn't find anyone and only stopped when they reached the huge tower. It was made of white marble and was at least forty meter high. The exterior wall was adorned with pictures of what Santana thought were angels carved in the marvel. It looked absolutely beautiful to say the least. Just as the girls were about to reach the big wooden double doors leading to the inside of the tower the door sprung open and out came the most beautiful woman Santana had ever seen.

She had shining, golden blond hair, pale creamy skin, a very toned body, legs to die for and the most innocent and serene smile. After her initial learning Santana started to notice that those weren't the only striking features of the woman. Santana saw that attached on her back were two giant white wings and her eyes were the most intense shade of blue the brunette had ever seen.

The three girls were all rooted to the spot looking at the woman in front of them. She couldn't be older than themselves.

"Hello travelers," she greeted them , "Welcome to Serpahim Tower. Let me guide you inside." She smiled at them and her smooth voice enchanted Santana immediately. Quinn on the other hand was skeptical.

"Why should we follow you? I mean we just woke up here and don't know how we got here and now you stand in front of us with your big ass wings and want to guide us into some tower. What the FUCK is going on here? And why the hell should I follow you into that tower?" Quinn was yelling at the end of the sentence but the woman's face in front of her still looked calm.

"Well Quinn Fabray I'm sorry that you are so confused but I think you know pretty well where we are.

You three are in Limbo. It's the stage where souls get before it's decided if they are going to heaven or to hell. You are here because you are dead and I'm going to be your guide through the tower to determine where you belong. My name is Brittany and I'm a Seraphim under the order of Archangel Sylvester."

Quinn, Rachel and Santana looked at each other stunned. They were dead and it seems even now their journey has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**Thanks to ****Love-Brittana**** for putting this on favorite and of course thanks to ****evey14****, ****IamAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam****, ****natalya3721****, ****sillystarshine**** and ****ZoeNightshade2214**** for putting it on their alert list :)**

Santana was kind of perplexed. If what Brittany said was true she was really dead. She would never get to go to Breadstix again, never see her best friend Puck and... oh god. She would never see Tony again. She was on her way to pick him up so if she really was dead no one would be able to make it to get him. He would be all alone and possibly crying. Her heart clenched when she thought about her little brother being all alone in the world. Up until a few years her grandmother helped her care for her little brother but since she came out her grandmother cut all ties to her and left Tony to decide for himself who was more important to him.

He chose his big sister. And since then she was the only one that cared for him. Her father died when Santana was young and her mother was a doctor so she was rarely home and that left Santana to care for Tony. Every day when she came home after school she would start making dinner and then pick Tony up from school. They ate together and then it was homework time for both of them. After that they either went to play in the park or stayed in and played or watched a movie. It was often pretty draining for Santana to manage her brother, school and glee club but she always managed. And well she just really loved her baby brother so she didn't really mind kind of raising him.

Santana was still thinking when a hand gripped her own and squeezed hard. She looked up and saw Quinn still looking at Brittany.

"So girls will you follow me or do you rather want to stray around in Limbo longer? I can guarantee you that all that's out there is grass and flat land. Well perhaps you'll see a unicorn but they are rather shy so going with me is your best shot to move on." Brittany's voice seemed to vibrate inside Santana and she felt the urge to follow the girl/angel wherever she wanted her to so she moved and pulled Quinn behind her.

"Where do you think you are going Santana?" Quinn hissed as she was pulled up to Brittany. Rachel had grabbed Quinn's other hand and just tagged along.

"Well I don't want to go Unicorn chasing so I think it's best to follow her. I mean really it sounds crazy what she says but it would make sense that we are dead. I mean look at where we are, our clothes and the weird way we kind of did something dangerous before we came here." Santana tried to reason but Quinn was still unwilling to go.

"What the fuck? Santana I was driving my fucking car. I mean if I was unconscious they could have taken me anywhere!" Santana laughed at that.

"Well Quinn interesting that you don't even know how you could have gotten unconscious. Don't you get it ? You probably crashed. Oh and I can't wait to hear why the hobbit is here?" Rachel looked uncomfortable that the focus was now shifted to her.

Santana shot her a look that said "spill it hobbit" so she did.

"Well I was swimming until I kind of got a bad cramp and the next thing I know is waking up here with you two there." Santana nodded.

"Well that works. The midget drowned, Quinn got in a car crash and.. wait how the hell did I die? I mean this guy pushed me and I fell. And really? I mean I know I landed on my head put it was a rather slow fall and..." She was still mumbling when Brittany stepped in.

"You are right Santana Lopez the impact on your head wouldn't have killed you under different circumstances. But you had an aneurism in your head. And it burst when you hid you head and you died of that aneurism."

Suddenly Santana started to laugh kind of like a madwoman. Quinn and Rachel looked terrified and even Brittany lent her head a bit to the side like a puppy that didn't understand something his owner was doing. A curious look on her face. But Santana was still laughing and it took about five minutes until her laughter subsided and she was able to choke some words out. "My mother is a neurosurgeon and I said that I had some bad headaches sometimes and she never even looked at it. And I never had time to go to the doctors. How ironic." She was now shaking her head and balling her fist.

Santana took some deep breaths and looked over to Quinn and Rachel.

"So I think now that we have got that thing right we can all agree that we are really dead? Because I kinda don't want to wander all around Limbo I'd rather follow Britt here into this tower and see what's going on there. Are you coming or not?"

Quinn and Rachel looked terrified and clung to each others hand desperately and looked both kind of white but still nodded and followed Santana and Brittany who we're already a little a head of them marching up to the tower.

The large wooden door was still wide open and Brittany kind of floated graceful up to it. Santana was right behind her and a few steps behind her the "Faberry-Cuddle-Party".

If you like stark contrasts you should visit a seraphim tower Santana thought when she entered the big marble tower. The inside was dark and she couldn't see anything. She followed the light glow of Brittany's wings and thought about how this may have not been her best idea. She shouldn't trust girls just because they are hot and have white wings. Just as she was about to just turn around and run away into the darkness lights flashed all around her. At first Santana was blinded and had to put her hands up to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. When she could see more or less she looked around and saw Quinn and Rachel still clutching each other about two steps to her left.

Santana supposed since she just went into the big tower she would find herself in some kind of great hall but instead they were in a rather small room. It kind of looked like a posh directors office. The floor was plastered with dark wooden boards. The walls where painted white in contrast to the floor which gave the room a kind of eerie atmosphere. Santana kind of stood in the middle and to her right was a large trophy cabinet filled to the brim with well trophies. If Santana was honest the whole room was full of cabinets with trophies, the only place that was trophy free was in front of Santana. Because there was huge desk made out of black wood, Santana thought it kind of looked like charcoal. Behind the desk sat a pretty tall woman with short white blond hair and huge gray wings. And if Santana said huge she meant it. In comparison to her wings Brittany's were like a babies. This had to be the Archangel Brittany was talking about earlier. She looked intimidating, callous and deceitful. All in all again a huge contrast to the sweet image Brittany presented with her calm smile, sweet voice and innocent demeanor.

Her eyes were golden like really shiny golden and it kind of creeped Santana out. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Quinn and Rachel looked both as terrified as she felt deep inside. Of course she wouldn't let her exterior betray what she felt inside. She was Santana "Badass" Lopez and had spent her whole life building walls around her to keep anyone from seeing what's inside her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbra Berry and Santana Lopez. You stand now before Archangel Sue Sylvester. She will be the one to judge whether you will be send to Heaven or Hell." Brittany spoke. Before the blonde could open her mouth again Archangel Sylvester was already speaking.

"Okay just to get this clear I already have a pretty good picture of who you are and what you did. You know how they say God sees everything? Well that's true. And since each of you has a different crime they committed on earth each of you has a different color of track suits. So let's start with Lucy Q over there. You know I kinda like your attitude but you know what's pretty nasty? Envy. I mean really girl get it together you had it all.

Now to you loud mouth. You know red is associated with love and all that humanly pile of crap but really down here it stands for something that was you doom. Selfishness. You were the most self-centered little diva.

And now to my favorite gray one. Taco Bell you have your color because you were a total bitch to everyone your whole life. I mean really what did people do to you that you always cut them down? I personally would have send you straight to Hell but well I couldn't give you a black suit because someone thinks you really do have a heart. But be sure that we'll see about that." She gave Santana a quick once over as she said that and then looked at Brittany and the blonde Seraphim nodded and walked to the girls.

"Okay as Archangel Sylvester told you just now we know more about you than you yourself but we still think that we have to do some sorting tests to be sure you deserve where we put you. Because really we can see your deeds but we still don't know why you do them. And here we will check that. Now if you please follow me I'll show you to your chambers."

Wait what chambers, Santana thought?

"Wait Brittany what chambers? I thought we are going to get sorted and then down to Hell or well Heaven for that matter?" Quinn and Rachel were silent. They didn't mind Santana taking charge.

"Yes I did say that and that's exactly what will happen but this isn't something that happens in an instant it is a process and for that we need to give you room to sleep."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "We are dead why would we need sleep?" Brittany had to chuckle at this. She had been asked this. Each and every single human that she has guided to the tower has always been confused about the sleeping question. Brittany found it odd to wonder about so unimportant facts when you were just told you are in a tower with some angels that decide of you land in heaven or hell. A raspy voice brought Brittany out of her thoughts.

"Oh come on Quinn does it really matter if we fucking need to sleep? Santana glared at Quinn and then turned her head to Brittany, "I mean although I know I'm gonna end up in hell I would much rather know how long we are gonna stay here and what kind of freaking sorting things you want to expose us to?"

Santana was agitated. Was she the only one worried about this whole being in a tower full of judgmental angels and a creepy golden eyed archangel? And now Brittany was looking at her curiously. Her head tilted to the side adorably, her eyebrows slightly crunched as if she was trying to figure something complicated out. When their eyes met Santana couldn't stop thinking just how beautiful Brittany was and her eyes were so calm and gentle that she couldn't understand how she could be of the same species like that Arch-bitch Sylvester. Her thoughts of Sue Sylvester made Santana break her staring contest with Brittany and replay what she had said. She herself, Quinn and Rachel had all kind of sinned on earth. But it seemed that it was expected here that people sinned the only thing they cared about was how deep your sins ran and if you really are a horrible person or if you just had some pretty shitty luck in life and were forced to do some things. Then again what happened to murderer and people like that?

She didn't even want to think about that. Right now all Santana knew was that Sue Sylvester didn't like her at all. More like hated her guts and she was stranded in a tower with two other girls one selfish loud mouth and a yellow envy monster who clung to each other for deer life. Santana looked up to the other girls sighed and then looked up to Brittany again waiting for her to either answer her questions or at least do anything.

Brittany on the other side was still deep in thought and intrigued by Santana who was the first human to seem to not ask that simple question. To many others it may seem so insignificant but when you live as long as Brittany has and have witnessed so many people going through this stage it is remarkable to meet a person that seems to be different.

Brittany still didn't know what it was but she going to find out what made Santana Lopez different and she wouldn't stop until she found out. Brittany noticed now the girls waiting stares on her and smiled.

"So please follow me know to you quarters. I'm sure you'll find them quite comfortable."

And with that she turned and walked away motioning for the girls to follow her.

Santana sighed and walked after Brittany. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: If you read this then you have probably read this chapter so thank you very much for reading. And please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys .)**

**I know this is late again but I'll try to update more now that the semester is almost over. **

**Thanks to all of you who read this story :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing "Glee" is mine.**

Santana, Quinn and Rachel followed Brittany like lost puppies. They didn't know what to expect from the rooms or the trials that lay ahead of them. Because really how can one determine through tests if anyone was suited for Hell or Heaven? This seemed like a big waste of time. If it was true and these Angel's, Seraphim's or whatever they were have seen their every deed on earth they should know by now what to do with them. Proof of that thought were their track suits. It was like a stigma that showed anyone that saw them what their biggest flaw or crime on earth was. Not a good way to start a fair evaluation. That is what Santana thought while she walked close behind Brittany. The brunette spaced out, focused on her thoughts and the delicious smell that seemed to come straight from Brittany's hair.

Santana thought about how she could have ever thought she liked boys. If she thought back and just looked past herself trying to deny these feelings she had, past society trying to mold her into an acceptable piece of their puzzle she saw it clearer than ever. She thought of all the times she stared at Sarah's back in class wanting to kiss that creamy smooth skin on her neck so badly and when she was asked where she was staring she talked about how hot Justin the boy next to her looked. It's kind of ridiculous because the only time Santana wasn't a bitch to people was when she was trying to cover her leering or thinking people knew what she thought when they looked full of disdain at her. All of the time her feelings have been a turmoil inside of her, the only thing distracting her was her little brother and she loved him even more for helping her forgetting for hours a day the frustration, pain and embarrassment that came with her slowly discovering her sexual orientation.

She knew her mother would never have approved of her coming out. Well let's say if she would have noticed at all. She was never really there and when she was she was always cold and repellent. The only time she ever saw her smile was when Tony would go up to her and show her a picture he drew or sit at the table and stare at his books and look at them as if he was solving the most complicated puzzle and the smile this big toothy grin when he figured out whatever he was trying to. Still remembering Tony's cute smile Santana didn't notice that Brittany stopped in front of a door and ran right into her. She fell onto her butt and looked like a deer caught in headlight. Brittany still had her usual smile gracing her lips and Quinn was helping her up from behind.

"Sorry" Santana mumbled, embarrassed that she ran straight into the blonde angel.

"It's okay. So here is where you will sleep." Brittany opened the wooden door and stepped inside the room. It was big and there were three fluffy beds arranged in the back of the room. They were identical except for the color of the bedding. There was a creamy one for Quinn, a red one for Rachel and of course a gray one for Santana. The walls were painted white but the floor had nice light floor boards so it looked comfortable unlike Archangel Sylvester's office. There was a huge window showing the flat landscape of Limbo and three desk adjacent to every bed.

"I think you can figure out on your own who belongs into each bed. This will be your shared room until you are ready to leave. Over there," Brittany pointed to a door Santana hadn't seen before, " is the bathroom. I guess I'll just let you settle in and sleep a bit. I'm going to be back later to take you to the first test." With that Brittany gracefully stepped out of the room leaving the girls to themselves.

The young angel was now heading to her own quarters still deep in thought. She knew that she was so much older than Santana and a look in Sue's little "Sin book" she saw that Santana's soul was an exceptional young one. This was her first round in the circle of life and death so all the memories, sins and deeds were all Santana's. Brittany still bugged the fact that Santana seemed different. She didn't even know why Santana wasn't send straight to hell. Normally if Sue Sylvester was of the opinion that you belonged there and your earthly record wasn't helping your case much she send you directly to hell. There must be something about this girl that Sue can't ignore. What could possibly outweigh her sins? Brittany sighed her head pounded from all the thinking. If she could just read all of Santana's file she would know what was going on. But she couldn't without Sue's permission so she was stuck and had to figure it out on her own. With that thought in mind lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. Angel's didn't really need sleep but after watching humans in the tower for centuries Brittany found that spending a few hours in your own oblivion was rather relaxing.

In their room the three girls all sat on their assigned beds. It was quiet in the room and no one spoke. All of them were anxiously awaiting these tests that would determine either eternal bliss in heaven or well – hell. The most calm was supposedly Santana. She was always pretty sure that she would be sent to hell so she hadn't much hope for anything. The only thing she longed for was a little bit time with Brittany. She didn't really know her and from what she could guess she could be thousands of years old, but still she had this appeal to her. A tuck she couldn't describe. Santana wasn't even sure if her intentions towards her were romantically really. Because in a sense Santana just wanted to envelop the angel in her arms and hug her until they mold together. And this scared Santana. She never felt anything for anyone other than Tony. She really loved her brother and would have done anything for him but this feeling she had when Britt was so strong and sometimes she gravitated so unconsciously to her that she didn't even realize it.

But right now Santana knew that she had to let herself rest and not think about Brittany anymore. She needed sleep because however dead she seemed to be she was exhausted and if these tests would determine if she came into heaven or hell she would do her fucking best to get into heaven. She didn't want her brother to have to be all alone up there. With that in mind the Latina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Santana woke up because of a soft but at the same time firm voice that seemed to fill their room. She looked over and saw Rachel and Quinn had decided to sleep in Quinn's bed all cuddled up. Santana smirked up at the duo and thought that this scene could only become gayer if there would be a unicorn puking rainbows on the girls. Santana stood up curious. She wanted to follow the voice. It seemed to be just outside their room and as soon as she opened the door she saw a familiar scene. Their kitchen. Tony was sitting at the table humming happily and her mother was singing softly and prepared something to eat, and at times she would turn around smile lovingly at her son. Where the hell was she? Who was this woman because this was definitely not her mother. Could her mother even cook? Before Santana could react she saw Tony making his way over to her but instead of his usually smiling face he looked up at her and seemed disgusted.

"I hate you. Can't you just go away already?" he all but screamed at Santana. She was speechless to say the least. She would have expected such words from her mother but not from her sweet little brother. It hurt her more than she believed she could bare. As if someone just tried to dig their way through her chest with their bare hands and rip her beating heart out of her. As Tony actually spit on her shoes Santana was a mess and her Mum was still standing over at the stove. She looked at Santana with the same look as Tony and she could hear her whisper into his ear 'that he shouldn't care that his sister is such a disgraceful abomination that doesn't deserve to live' he was still her little angel. If Santana wasn't so stunned she would have laughed at the situation. Her cute, sweet giggling brother, who she loved to bits just told her he hated her and actually spit on her. What the hell has happened? Santana didn't understand anything anymore. Where was her little Tony? What had her mother done to him?

Santana was slowly getting her bearings again and stormed into the living room ready to scream at her mother and demand to know what she had done to her brother. She saw her mother walking up the stairs with Tony hot on her trails. Santana stated running up the stairs and just as she was next to Tony the little boy tripped. Everything seemingly seemed to stop around Santana. All she could see was the terrified eyes of the little boy she loved so dearly and without a thought Santana tried to catch her little brother but lost her footing trying to do so. They were both falling but Santana wrapped her arms tightly around her brother protecting him from any harm. As she crashed down the stairs she heard something snap and everything turned black. Santana lay motionless at the end of the stairs tightly clutching her brother protecting him. The spit on her shoes wasn't even dry yet.

Quinn and Rachel stood over Santana's bed worriedly. The Latina had been thrashing around in her sleep and made noises that sounded like sobbing. Just as Quinn wanted to wake her up Brittany came into the room. She wore a simple white t-shirt and white shorts. Her blonde hair was pinned up into and elegant bun and her blue eyes had their usually innocent sparkle as she put a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"She has to do this on her own Quinn." Brittany's voice was soft and demanding at the same time. "This is her trial and no one can help her there. This is her fight just as you two will have your own."

In that split second Quinn understood "this is her first test isn't it?" Brittany just nodded. Quinn looked at Rachel and she saw that the gravity of the situation dawned on Rachel. Their trials could happen at any given time. It could even be that right now they were being trialed just like Santana, who Quinn guessed hadn't realized that she was asleep and this was one of the tests she had to face.

Rachel's squeal brought Quinn back to reality. She turned around and saw that Santana sat upright in bed eyes wide open, breathing heavily her hand grabbing Rachel's wrist firmly. The confusion was evident on Santana#s face so Quinn tried to assure her that she was fine.

"Santana it was just a dream you are fine. Well I at least think it was?"with that she turned to Brittany and waited for her to elaborate.

Santana was really pale, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Whatever she had been dreaming about couldn't have been good Quinn thought.

"Good job Santana!" Brittany answered all smiles. "You just successfully completed your first test!" Santana tried to comprehend what the blonde just said to her. This dream all this dread and her brother almost dying was just a test? Santana felt anger build up inside of her and before she could stop herself she hurled herself out of the bed and grabbed Brittany's hands and pinned her against the wall.

"IS THAT YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR? GIVING ME DREAMS ABOUT MY BROTHER HATING ME AND ALMOST DYING? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUN? WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME IS THIS?" Santana yelled at the blonde while tears streamed down her face rapidly. Brittany didn't know what to say. Normally the souls quickly lose their strongest earthly attachments as soon as they reach limbo so that these scenarios do evoke emotions but just enough to get an honest response out of the people. Most of the time they don#t even remember the dreams clearly. But Santana seemed to have full recollection of what happened to her. She was for the first time in her celestial life speechless.

"CAN'T YOU EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTIONS? SO WHAT'S WRONG YOU DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM TO DO THESE THINGS TO US BUT THEN YOU ARE AFRAID TO FACE THE MUSIC? " By now Santana was absolutely consumed by her rage and her grip tightened on Brittany.

"Santana please let me go. I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen … " Santana's grip tightened again.

"So know it's okay just because you say sorry that's just not the way it works! I thought you were angels. I thought you were the good guys... " Santana calmed slowly down but she still growled everything through her teeth and didn't let up until she heard Brittany whisper "Santana you#re hurting me."

Sure Santana hadn't had a problem to kick a guys ass or tear other girls down with her vicious words or occasionally her fist but looking up into those blue eyes she saw only guilt and innocence.

She didn't know what she was doing. She was so mad. But at the same time a thought cam through Santana's head. She never wanted to hurt Brittany. And she knew it was true. She didn't know why but it was. And looking in those eyes made her only feel worse. She felt like she was losing control. So she just stepped away from Brittany, avoiding looking at her and walked out of the door. She knew who was in the end responsible for her dream. She was about to kick some Arch-Ass.

**A/N: I'm sorry for all the mistakes. This is un-betad and I'm kinda bad at spelling an stuff ^^ Anyway have a nice day :)**


End file.
